I Wanted To Know You
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Ys Memories of Celceta ENDING SPOILERS, Adol Didn't think killing him would have such a large effect on him, He didn't even think he would care, but he was wrong, he did care.


**EDIT: Fixed some grammatical issues and re-worded a few things. Thanks to Vegeta the 3rd for the advice. **

* * *

**A/N: My first Ys fic and probably the only Adol/Gruda fic out there Constructive criticism is welcomed. I apologize if you feel Adol is ooc considering that the Ys celceta Adol has amnesia and that his personality is based solely off your choices writing Adol is very hard for me.  
**

**Ratings: K+ but T just to be safe**

**Genres: Hurt without the comfort. Drama. Tragedy. Angst.**

**Warnings: Character Death **

**Pairings: slight Adol x Gruda **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THEY'RE RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

* * *

Adol Plunged his sword through shadow Gruda's body piercing his heart. He looked up from his sword and at Gruda and his eyes widened. Gruda was smiling... not a sinister or malicious smile, a genuine sincere...smile.

_"You have to hurry_." Adol told himself.

_"You have to hurry_."

He knew he shouldn't linger any longer, he knew he had to hurry so why was he stunned in his spot unable to look away from the Shadow-Gruda with his sword still piercing his chest.

"...Adol."

His name, someone called his name. Adol remembered before he fought Gruda, everyone calling his name staring at him with such determination and passion. ...He couldn't linger, not while everyone was still fighting, he had to throw the mask into the volcano...But- finally snapping out of his trance he was quickly thrown back into a panicked state when Gruda grabbed his arm and pushed the sword in deeper. "What are you-" Adol started, but before he could finish his question Gruda spoke cutting him off.

"Adol could you... do me a favor."

Adol's breath caught. A favor? What could he possibly want from him, and why did he keep pushing himself more onto the sword? Did being stabbed cause him to lose what little sanity he had left?

Gruda Lifted his right arm up and touched Adol's face, staring into his eyes with a smile so kind and pure it was unsettling, stirring something in Adol. "Adol. Could you remember me?" Adol's eyes widened again, remember him? how could he ever forget him not after all this. "I'm sorry for asking you something so... strange its just I-I really." His voice faded then he disappeared, but Adol heard him.

He heard it loud and clear, and it made him want to fall to his knees and cry.

But he couldn't. Adol dragged himself to the edge of the cliff and threw the mask of the sun as hard as he could. Almost immediately after he threw it though, the cliff crumbled and Adol fell in, but he wasn't scared or terrified. Really he didn't know what to feel.

* * *

Instead of dying in the fury pits of the volcano Adol awoke in the hands of SOL flying through the air. Leeza told him that everyone was okay and that they were headed for Danan. Gruda's hometown.

They threw a 'victory party' despite Adol's reluctance he was forced to participate although he really wasn't in the mood. After everyone settled down and went to sleep Adol snuck out and went to Gruda's house. It was messy and dusty, books and bed covers thrown all over the place but oddly enough it smelt like Gruda. Despite the fact that the house had been abandoned for who knows how long, and he hadn't been in it for even longer.

Adol walked over to the bed and stared at it for a couple of minutes before falling to his knees. His cheeks were wet. Adol didn't notice when but he had started to cry, a lump forming in his throat. How long has he been holding back these tears which now flow down. Adol laid his head on the bed silently crying thinking about Gruda's words.

Really Adol didn't understand why Gruda's words effected him so much, leaving him a sobbing mess. He didn't exactly get the chance to become friends - no he did and _he_ passed it on, _Gruda_ passed it on, Adol looked for him and Gruda avoided him that day he left. Maybe just maybe if he would've stayed and talked a little longer they could have been friends comrades, _partners_ even.

Adol wanted to know Gruda be friends with Gruda, and go on an adventure with Gruda but he couldn't because Gruda _died_ Adol _killed_ him when he transformed. Maybe...just maybe if he could have stopped him from transforming Gruda would still be alive, smiling and laughing along with everyone else.

Tears continued to fall from Adol's eyes as he rested his head on the bed and Adol was suddenly reminded of Feena, his first true love. She was so kind and beautiful but she left him, _alone_.

And Gruda did the same _left_ him, left him feeling confused sad and angry. Angry at himself for not being able to do anything, not being able to save the one he loved again...

And then Adol froze. Loved? Did he love Gruda? why did he compare him to Feena why was he crying in his Old house away from his friends. Adol let out a dry laugh he really was confused. But he couldn't stay in this miserable state, he had to pull himself together.

Adol clenched his teeth and balled up his fist, he had to be better by morning he couldn't let anyone see him like this. Adol stood up and remembered Gruda's words before he faded.

_"I Wanted to know you."_

"Gruda..." Adol spoke his voice shaking. "I Wanted to know you to." he shut his eyes in a failed attempt to make the tears stop. "I truly did." but he was gone and Adol would never see him again.


End file.
